Ice Prince
by dancewithwords
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful Prince. Prince Sasuke was superior, strong, and untouchable. But all that was to change that fateful day. Sasusaku one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful prince. Yes, a beautiful prince. What? Princes can be beautiful too! Ahem…well this beautiful prince was in line to rule the fruitful and happy land of Konoha. That's right, this was Prince Sasuke.

Prince Sasuke was indeed beautiful, but that was not all. No, Prince Sasuke was also tall, dark and handsome. His brooding demeanour would make girls sigh in fascination. His icy aura would make girls drool at the sight of him. And with just one monosyllabic grunt, girls would faint.

Oh, what a man! But Prince Sasuke didn't care. Prince Sasuke was so much higher than these 'measly' girls. Prince Sasuke's thoughts did not travel on the same wavelengths as mere beings. He was superior. He was strong. He was untouchable.

But all that was to change on that fateful day.

Prince Sasuke was having a pretty good day. He had woken up in his dark royal blue bedroom early. This gave him enough time to properly fix his hair to stick up just the way he liked it – like a chicken's butt (but he would never admit that). It also gave him enough time to perfect his glare.

Once he had deemed his unique 'Sasuke-glare' perfect enough to show everyone that he was better than them, after practising countless times in the mirror, Prince Sasuke took his time choosing which clothes to wear that glorious morning. He finally chose a dark blue shirt and white shorts out of all the other blue shirts and white shorts, and nodded proudly at his decision.

He had stood in front of his mirror and schooled his beautiful porcelain features into a scowl that would be permanently fixed for the rest of the day. He smiled imperceptibly and thought that he looked perfect. Sticking his nose up slightly, Prince Sasuke made his way to the Royal Dining Room.

He pointedly ignored every maid and manservant he passed as they hastily bowed in his wake, looking flustered. He had been served his favourite breakfast – Honey Crunch Cereal – and grunted at the maid who set it in front of him, making her face flame up to resemble a tomato, as she stuttered her excusal and made a hurried departure to tell all her friends about how _the_ Prince Sasuke talked to her!

Prince Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smirked. 'I am good.'

Then he had managed to avoid the annoying loud blonde who insisted on being his best friend. The prince scoffed at the idea. No one was worthy as his friend. He had gone to the castle library, where he knew that the blonde would not even go near (he had book phobia). In a stroke of luck, Prince Sasuke had managed to find a book called "The Amazing Prince Sasuke", no doubt written by one of his fangirls.

However, the prince found the book wonderfully written and entirely truthful, as it praised his elegance and charm, his magnificence and talents. It was also filled with countless portraits of him, all of which he had on his infamous scowl and the prince mentally patted himself on the back for the perfection of his poses.

Wishing to read further in the interesting book about himself, he bookmarked the page and headed down to the castle lake. In its tranquil environment and with the soft breeze blowing against his unblemished, pale skin, Prince Sasuke settled down happily under an oak tree. Oh, but not before catching himself and ensuring he had on the bored expression that he had practised.

About half an hour into his reading, the prince was interrupted by a girlish scream which made him groan aloud, but inside, was praising himself on how much he was wanted. He had barely looked up, when in a blur of pink and a whiff of the soft scent of sakura flowers, he was knocked over to the ground and a girl was leaning over him.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke-kun. I can't believe you're sitting out here all alone. I thought I would have to go through like countless guards and stuff but like you're here. Alone! I knew it was worth it to come all the way here. Just to see you, Sasuke-kun. I love you so much! Will you go on a date with me? But oh!" She halted her rambling for a millisecond as she glanced at the book that lay haphazardly with its bright blue cover and the massive portrait of a glaring Sasuke staring up at her. She squealed.

"Sasuke-kun! You're reading the book I wrote! Oh, I knew that one day it would be worth it to put all those 4 months of no sleep to write that! I told my mum that, you see, but she wouldn't listen. She kept saying about how it was unhealthy and blah blah. But I KNEW it would pay off! I would do _anything_ for dear Sasuke-kun. You're so amazing."

She sighed and gazed dreamily at Prince Sasuke under her, who gaped up at her with a befuddled expression, lost in the thousand words that she had just spouted. The girl blushed, and the prince had a fleeting thought that she was very pretty, but not as pretty as him of course. He shook his head mentally and tried to fix his face back into a frown.

He tried to push the girl off, but paused when his hands, which had been thrown up in defence, touched something very soft and seemed to fit perfectly into his hands. He glanced down at where their bodies conjoined and saw that his hands were framing her breasts. He gave a test squeeze.

The girl gasped and leapt off the prince, her arms flying to cover her precious assets. Her face turned red, with rage or embarrassment, the prince wasn't sure. However, this was made clear in a moment when the pink-haired girl glared at him and exploded.

"How dare you?! How dare you touch me in…in _that_ way! I may like you like a LOT, okay maybe on the border of obsession, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to defile me! I don't care if you're the prince or whatever, but no one touches _this_ beauty without permission!"

She stalked over to where Prince Sasuke had propped himself up onto his elbows, staring at her bewilderedly, her words not really forming in his brain. She raised her hand and brought it down with a resounding slap against his perfect face. The prince froze.

There was pin-drop silence. The prince robotically raised his hand to his face, covering the red imprint that scarred his flawless features. Then the girl started to stutter.

"I-I d-didn't really mean t-to do that. F-forgive m-m-me S-sasuke-kun. I w-wasn't t-thinking. Um…o-okay it was nice meeting you. I have to go now. Ja!"

She turned and sped off as fast as she could, her petal-coloured hair whipping out behind her.

"Wait."

At the command, the girl stumbled and fell to the ground in shock. She fearfully peeked at the ice prince.

"Who are you?"

The girl blushed hotly. She twiddled her thumbs and mumbled, "Haruno Sakura." She brightened up and extended her hand into a 'peace' sign. "Your Number One Fangirl!"

The prince smirked. "You're annoying."

From then on, Haruno Sakura became more than just Prince Sasuke's fangirl, and who knew that it would come about because of a slight twitch of the hand.

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty happy keeping this as a oneshot, but tell me what you think. Please review!


End file.
